Lectus
by JadeTakashi
Summary: After the water falls, dead dreams come to life, and secrets are revealed. Fiyeraba, GlinOC. Musical, with some book references.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anxiety. Intense anxiety. Fear. Unabashed fear.**_

That's what was coursing through him at that moment. He didn't know what was happening, didn't understand what was going on around him. He knew only the taste of his own fear. It stopped every beat of his heart, froze the air inside his constricted chest, gave vile life to everything around him. He wanted to speak out against this paralyzing feeling, wanted to cry out for help, but the emerald hand that flashed before his eyes halted his voice and threw him further into silence. He cowered back, crouching against the bars of the contraption they'd called a cage, quivering in horror. Just then, his world began to darken, and a voice whispered...

o0o0o0o

_**Pain. Intense pain. Ache. Overwhelming ache.**_

That's what he felt at that moment. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, could only feel. Feeling was the worst. It was as if he lived and died and lived again, trapped in that endless moment betwixt life and death, forever embalmed in a single second of twilight. It felt as though his very insides were being torn out, being shrunken, being horribly deformed even as he stood helpless. He wanted to do something, to yell something, to stop this terrible thing from happening, and just as he moved to do so, he fell forward, unable to catch himself, his world darkening. The last he remembered was a pair of emerald arms encasing him gently and a voice speaking softly...

o0o0o0o

_**Blood. Immeasurable amounts of blood. Worry. Uncontainable worry.**_

That's what he knew. He saw their punches, saw their kicks, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was with her, worried for her. Had she gotten away? Was she safe? Would she remember that he loved her always? He knew they were beating him, knew their fists flew against his body with heavy blows, knew they were determined to make him pay. Yet, even as he knew this, he felt nothing and was nothing. Without her, he could be nothing. And so his world began to die, began to fade, and in the growing darkness an emerald light shone, encompassing him in its loving glow. Somewhere in this portal between himself and her, a voice called out to him...

o0o0o0o

_**Water. Ice cold water. Fault. Total, complete fault.**_

Nothing could calm her as she watched the tragedy unfold. Nothing could assuage her guilt. Nothing could abate her misery. What had been done in anger was now found wallowing in remorse. Regret now burned where jealousy had once kindled a fire. For even as she listened to the piercing screams that followed the falling shower, even as she watched the dance of joy begin, she knew that ultimately, the blame for all of this was upon her. So, just as that little beat up bucket had poured its deadly contents, she allowed her tears to flow, allowed some part of her to begin to cleanse itself, although she knew her pain would never end. From somewhere in the darkness came a figure, and speaking brokenly, it handed her the most precious thing she'd ever seen. For a moment she imagined an emerald face smiling beautifully at her, but she shook away the image, knowing that the face she longed to see was forever gone. As she turned away, stepping into a bubble of joy, someone somewhere spoke...

o0o0o0o

_**Home. Dead hope. Oz. Destroyed dreams.**_

It lay stretched before her eyes, the awesome land of Oz. Far to the North, the Upper Uplands. Far to the South, Gillikin. Far to the East, Munchkinland. Far to the West, the Vinkus. Brightly winding through all of this beautiful country was one wonderful road of yellow brick. It stretched throughout the entire kingdom, leading all of Oz to its great shining center, the amazing Emerald City. It was directly above that glistening town of green that she now hovered. All she had known was changing, and she was glad for it. For she knew that all in Oz was not as it seemed. She understood something that, to her mind, the people of Oz did not, for she had heard a voice whisper in her waking dreams. Now, as she considered the words that voice had spoken, she thought now of what they meant.

_The Chosen Are Protected._

They were the same words four others had heard in that place between life and death, that place between the darkness of sleep and the light of the waking world, that place of twilight, although she did not know it. She thought she understood those words, thought she'd finally found the answer.

She was _wrong_...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hat?_ Check. _Broom?_ No, the little Dorothy brat had taken it. It now rested somewhere in the Wizard's palace. _Magic Book of Spells?_ No, that, along with her treasured bottle of green elixir was gone, away to the Emerald City with Glinda. _Anything else I need?_ She turned to the scarecrow at her side. _Only one and he's already here._

"You ready to go?" came the scarecrow's soft spoken words. His eyes were filled with love and concern, his face contorting with gentle emotion. She smiled.

"Yero, my hero, where are we going?" His face formed a smile. The expression seemed awkward on the face of the scarecrow and it pained her to watch the face struggle to match the heart.

"Well, my Fae, I was thinking we don't really have to leave Oz entirely. Maybe we can just travel around until we find somewhere to settle."

"The Animals have quite the extensive network throughout Oz. We could use it to keep track of what's going on around Oz while we're traveling."

"In what way can we contact them?" She thought for a moment. Her initial contact among the Animals had been through young Chistery, her favored Monkey friend, but he had followed Glinda back to the Emerald City, her way of staying in close enough contact with her best friend. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"I need to step outside." The face of the scarecrow twisted into a face of confusion, and it seemed to be the only expression that fell upon the tanned face that made any sense among its features. To her, such a thought was heartbreaking, and so she turned away from him and quickly found herself staring up at the night sky just outside the castle walls. Calming herself, she began to whistle, first softly and gradually growing in volume until the unique sound echoed out into the forest. The scarecrow appeared at her side, staring at her in wonder.

"What are you doing? No one is supposed to know we are here." He whispered. She smiled.

"We are still perfectly safe, Yero. No one knows we're here except the Animals, and they aren't intending to tell anyone." Before he could respond, an Eagle fluttered down in front of them. She looked at the scarecrow and grinned, then knelt down next to the Eagle.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba. You called?"

"Hello, Master Tip. I need to deliver a message to Chistery in the Emerald City. Do you know a way for me to do that without being discovered?" The young Eagle took a moment to think.

"I could deliver the message myself, Miss Elphaba."

"Are you sure, Master Tip? I would'nt want to cause you any trouble."

"I would not offer if it were troublesome, and please, just call me Tip. There is no need for honorifics." Elphaba smiled.

"I'll call you Tip if you call me Elphaba."

"I prefer Miss Elphaba, if you don't mind. You saved my life. You deserve the honor. I, a mere humble young Eagle, do not." His face was serious and she decided not to push the issue.

"If you insist, Tip. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, Miss Elphaba. Now, what's your message?" She turned and looked to the scarecrow beside her.

"Where do you want to head first?" The scarecrow scratched his head and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I was thinking maybe we could head in the direction of Frottica. The Gillikin countryside would be a suitable place to vacation, I think." She turned back to Tip.

"Just make sure to tell Chistery that we'll be heading North, and that we'll have to use the Nest to keep in touch."

"Where will I find him in the City?"

"He'll be at the Wizard's Palace." She paused. "Tip, no one can know this message is from me except Chistery. You must exercise extreme discretion." The Eagle smiled.

"Haven't you heard, Miss Elphaba? There is good news spreading throughout all of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West is _dead_." He lifted up from the ground, his great wings moving gracefully. "There is no need to fear anymore. I assure you, you are quite safe." Then young Tip flew away to the east toward the shining city of jewels. Elphaba and the scarecrow returned to the castle, gathering what little belongings they had and headed northeast, toward the beautiful Gillikin countryside. The young Eagle's words echoed in Elphaba's mind as she bid a final goodbye to what had been her home these many years.

_There is no need to fear anymore._ He'd said.

Little did any of them know, there _was. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe how much my life has changed..._

"So, Glinda, shall we pick up where we left off last week?" came the soft questioning voice of her personal adviser, counselor, and only friend Tyuan Tintelus of Frottica. He was Captain of the Emerald Knights. She renamed the Guard not long after deposing the Wizard and putting Morrible in a cell in the deepest pits of Southstairs. The word Guard had sounded too violent for her liking and that sickening title of Gale Force had needed Glindafying, thus the new name. The two of them had quickly become friends, and she'd one day found herself telling him about her days back at Shiz, the days before the Wicked Witch of the West. It was to him she told the story no one else in Oz knew, and in him that she found a similar sympathy for the emerald girl that had battled an entire world. After their first conversation about those days, she and Tyuan had continued their discussion once a week, in total privacy, allowing Glinda to cope with the pain of losing her best friend. But now, as she lay upon the soft grasses of her inner sanctum, the greenhouse she'd had installed in what had once been the Wizard's living quarters of the grand palace, she did not know where to start. The story had finally linked up to the present day during their last session, and she was unsure of what to say next. So, the young blonde decided to simply speak whatever came from her heart.

"I miss her so terribly, Tyuan. You have no idea. She was the only real friend I'd ever known, and now that she is gone, I feel so lonely." She realized what she was saying and looked up at Tyuan. "Not that I don't treasure your friendship, its just..."

"Not the same." He smiled. "Believe it or not, Glin, I do in fact understand how you feel. When my brother left, I was torn apart. I don't know what happened to him when he left, and to this day I know nothing about where he is. Each day gets easier as time wears on. I remember him as he was, and I never forget to miss him at least a little each day. That I way I know I haven't forgotten him entirely."

"I've never thought of it that way before, Tyuan. I just...it just..." She broke off, frustration taking her beautiful porcelain face and twisting it. Closing her eyes, she reached up and took off the crystalline tiara she wore and shook her head, allowing her golden locks to fall gracefully upon her shoulders. She set the tiara upon the ground next to her, and stared at it before speaking once again. "It hurts so much to miss her and know that I can't mourn her because if I do, not only will it defy her final wishes, it will cause total chaos in all of Oz." She looked into Tyuan's eyes, and her blue irises twisted in confusion. "She left me behind to keep Oz safe for her, Tyuan. What if I mess up?" She whispered, finally releasing the fear she had held in these many months. Tyuan's gaze held only sympathy as he watched her tears begin to fall.

"Glinda, no one is perfect. We are all bound to make mistakes. It is not those mistakes that make us who we are, but how we respond to them. Your responses have been above and beyond all expectation." A secretive smile rose on his face. "I think even Elphaba would be proud of you for what you have achieved." Before Glinda could respond, a bell rang and the doors to the greenhouse slid open. Hovering just inside the entrance was a young Eagle escorted by one of Glinda's personal guards. She sighed, and quickly replaced her tiara before standing and walking to the door with a smile. Tyuan watched from his place upon the ground.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Glinda, but this young..."He paused, eying the bird next to him. "Eagle, has requested the presence of a Master Chistery. I didn't know of whom he was speaking..." He fell silent at the look upon Glinda's face.

"You know Chistery?" She asked curiously, her attention solely upon the Bird.

"I am a friend of his. We met during his...travels...out in the western lands. I'd heard he was in the City and came to stop by for a hello and a little chat. If that is not possile at the time, I would be happy to return later or..."

"No. No. There's no need for that. Chistery will be happy to see you." Glinda interrupted him with a smile. She looked at the guard. "Is there anything more, Xai?"

"No, but I should like to meet this Chistery fellow if you do not mind, just in case another one of his comrades comes looking for him." Glinda's response was a light whistle. For a moment, nothing happened and then suddenly the sound heavy beating wings came roaring toward them, and a second later, the Monkey stood before them.

"You called, Miss Glinda?" He said softly, bowing before her. She kneeled down next to him.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Glinda, my friend?" She smiled. "Stop all this bowing that you do. You are a treasured friend, not a servant." He stood and grinned.

"Well, there were others around, I figured it best to follow the rules of ettiquette the Wizard so excellently taught me." The words 'wizard' and 'excellently' were heavy with sarcasm and Glinda had to forced herself not smile wider. The first she'd ever seen of Chistery he'd been crying out in pain as Elphaba had magically gifted him and his friends wings. He'd been unable to speak then. It seemed that his time spent with Elphaba had not only allowed him to regain his speech, but he had a tongue as sharp as any sword and as almost as candid as Elphaba herself.

"Chistery, there is no need for ettiquette with me, whether we are alone or others are around." She matched his grin with her own. "However, I didn't ask you to come in here so we could talk manners. You have a guest." Chistery's face showed his surprise until he saw the Eagle flying behind her. His expression shifted from surprised to worried to eager back to surprised in such a short time that all present missed the exchange save the young Eagle.

"Master Tip!" He said with excitement ringing in the baritone voice. "How did you know I was here?" The Eagle smiled.

"I was in the old wood and happened upon a mutual friend who said I might find you here with Miss Glinda." Chistery nodded at the reference and immediately took flight.

"Well, come, my friend. Let us leave the humans to their work and go have a chat." Tip was more than happy to comply.

"Let me know when you return Chistery." Glinda called after them. She turned back to her two friends. "Well, there you have him, Xai. That was Chistery."

"He's a fine Monkey, mi'lady. I'll be going back to my post now." He turned and walked away. Glinda turned back to Tyuan as soon as the door shut behind him.

"A fine Monkey, he says. I do wonder what trouble Chistery and that young Eagle will get into." Tyuan only smiled a smile that held many secrets.

o0o0o0o

_Later that evening..._

She was sleeping peacefully, something that rarely happened given the craziness of her life, when suddenly she heard a loud crashing sound and the powerful pealing of alarm bells. Startled from her sleep, she sat up, heart racing, to find herself staring into Tyuan's emerald eyes.

"Get up and get dressed, mi'lady, we've no time to lose." That got her going. Tyuan only used such honorifics when something serious was taking place. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand, taking the time to magick herself clothed before turning back to Tyuan.

"Done." He grabbed her free hand and tore through a secret door hidden in her chambers. It opened into a path that led directly to the throne room, which ironically happened to be the safest room in the palace, despite its incredible size and open space. "What's going on, Tyuan?"

"Someone has broken into the palace." Glinda stopped walking.

"What?! How? When?" A look from Tyuan silenced her questions.

"About fifteen minutes ago and I'm not quite sure how they got in here yet." He started walking again, dragging her with him. "What I do know is that they've managed to subdue the palace guards and wreak havoc among my Knights without being seen. I don't know what they're after, but it must be important to them. You could be in danger." Glinda said nothing, her mind trying to process the information. Suddenly the ringing of the alarms stopped.

"Captain Tintelus!" came the frayed whisper of a soldier. Glinda looked at Tyuan. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a watch.

"The Wizard had them designed for us shortly before he left. He called them walkie talkies, whatever that was to mean. They allow us to speak to each other over large distances." He held his wrist up to his mouth and spoke into it. "Report."

"The intruder is no longer within palace grounds. We've secured the area. It doesn't seem like anything is gone." Tyuan signed off and turned to Glinda, who had frozen in fear.

"What could they want?" Glinda turned and ran. When she reached her destination, her heart broke. Tyuan found her moments later, tears cascading down her face.

"It's gone." she whispered.

"What is?"

"_The Grimmerie._"


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no idea what to say to them. I'm so confusified. Oh, Elphie…Why did you have to die?_

The sound of her footsteps echoed through the room. Window. Wall. Window. Wall. Window. Wall. Her eyes never registered the room around her. She only knew the same twelve steps, repeated in an endless cycle during which the same sentence possessed her thoughts.

_Elphie, why did you have to die? Why? Why didn't I go with you? Why couldn't I have just been stronger? Elphie, my beautiful emerald girl, how am I going to live without you?_

These same thoughts had been tearing her apart from the inside. She'd never allowed herself to release the guilt she'd felt those months ago when her friend had first defied gravity. She'd never allowed herself to heal from shouldering a burden she should never have been forced to bear.

_Oh, what would you think, Elphie? What would you think if you knew the truth?_

Her guilt-ridden thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. She stopped pacing and turned toward the door. There stood Tyuan Tintelus, Captain of the Emerald Knights. He was wearing his dress uniform which consisted of a green jacket with golden cords at the shoulder, green pants with a thick golden stripe at seams, and a gleaming saber, its golden hilt shining in the light. His scarlet hair was gelled perfectly to form miniscule spikes upon the top of his head, his green eyes contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. For a moment Glinda's mind was silenced at his wonderous beauty, but before her thoughts could dwell on her seemingly odd feelings, he spoke, his voice the sound of rushing waters.

"Miss Glinda?" She pulled her attention away from his handsome looks and focused upon the words he had spoken.

"Yes, Tyuan?" She responded softly, her eyes somewhat downcast. His eyes showed his concern, but the look went unnoticed as she avoided his gaze.

"You're going to be late for your speech. The Ozians are waiting." When her only response was a nod, Tyuan walked over to her, and pushed her chin up so her sorrowful eyes met his. "Talk to me."

"I have no idea what I am going to say to them. I can't help but think…" She fell silent.

"You're thinking about Elphaba, aren't you?" He said, his voice as soft as candlelight. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her there. It was only a moment, but for them it seemed a lifetime. They stood there, she drawing strength from his tall, firm body, he pouring as much of it into the diminutive blonde as he could. When he pulled away the determination he knew so well in her had finally returned to her crystal blue eyes.  
"Come on," She said, her voice quiet. "We'd better go. The Ozians are waiting." He answered her with a gentle smile.

"Right this way mi'lady."

They walked together to the great balcony that stood at the back of the castle, silence around them. As they reached the doors, the sound of the milling about of a large crowd began to slip into their ears. Tyuan watched as Glinda transformed into 'Glinda the Good' in a matter of a few steps. Her shoulders straightened, she stood taller, her eyes held a look of pure fire, and the aura about her spoke of great power and unbreakable calm. The most impressive part of her façade was the wonderful smile upon her face. She had an ability like no other to make even her eyes speak whatever emotion she wanted others to see. Tyuan only knew the pain that rested behind those eyes because he had seen it for himself, and now he watched it disappear.

The great glass doors to the awesome balcony opened and a voice called out from among the assembled.

"LOOK! IT'S GLINDA!!!" A hush spread over the crowd as Glinda stepped forward.

"Fellow Ozians," She began. "As terrifying as terror is, let us take comfort in the fact that we are all safe from harm. I know that many of you have heard rumors that someone broke into the palace last night." A roar sprang up among the people and while they struggled to calm themselves, Glinda allowed herself a moment to reflect upon her own words. They reminded her greatly of a speech she had given only months ago. That speech had been to announce her engagement to Fiyero. That had been the day she had discovered that happiness wasn't exactly what she'd thought it would be. She raised her hand, and the crowd was silent.

"Unfortunately, that rumor is quite true." Another roar soared up, but Glinda quickly silenced them. "Although some portions of the Great Palace were damaged, I can assure you that nothing was totally destroyed. No one was harmed during this rather confusifying attack, and I owe gratitude to all of you for coming here today to show your support. I will do all that is within my power, along with the Emerald Knights, to discover who is behind this unusual event. That being said, I do bid you all a good day." She waved to the crowd and turned and walked back into the castle, Tyuan close on her heels.

o0o0o0o

The only sound that reached her ears was his sot breathing, a slow incantation fit for sleep. The only problem being that the scarecrow was, in fact, not sleep. He could not sleep, for as a scarecrow he had no body, only clothes filled with straw, and thus had no need for sleep. No had the scarecrow a need for food or drink. Not much about him remained the way it had been. Now that she reflected upon it, as they lay near each other in the darkness, she found that she could only find three things about him that made him continue to be the man he had once been. His loping powerful stride remained, the strength of heart in his gaze remained, and the sultry quality of his voice remained. Those three things would always make this scarecrow who he really was, Fiyero Adair Tiggular, her hero.

"Fae?" Came the soft whisper of the scarecrow's voice, the voice of the beautiful Arjikis prince.

"I'm awake, Yero." The scarecrow sat up slowly, astonishing strength in his straw-filled body. His eyes met hers and a smile contorted the face.

"We're about a days ride outside of Frottica. I was thinking I could go ahead into town and get some supplies."

"Are you sure, Yero? It's broad daylight. What if…" She feel silent and looked away, attempting to hide the only outward sign of her worry behind her long raven locks.

"My dear, I am THE scarecrow. Nothing will dare harm me, and here, hidden from the world, nothing will harm you either. I assure you that you are quite safe. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She sighed and turned her eyes back to his. Unconsciously, her hand found his face in a soft caress, and though the roughness of the scarecrow's features shocked her, she could not pull herself away from the feel of him.

"Come back soon, love." She whispered. He smiled.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the two horses he had acquired a few days after they'd left Kiamo Ko. Up until then they had walked a series of endless miles, he carrying his emerald princess as she slept. He had known that she wanted to be free of the Vinkun lands as soon as possible. Things being as they were he required no energy and could go on without fail forever. Thus, he had carried his love as far from the fortress as he could every moment her body had succumbed to sleep until his eyes no longer saw Vinkun land.

Smiling to himself as he recalled those days of travel, he mounted the horse and took off toward Frottica. Within a few hours he found himself on the edge of the wealthy town. Summoning the Scarecrow's country boy façade, he jumped from the horse and sauntered casually into the city.

As was the usual for the Scarecrow, he was greeted with high praises and gifts, neither of which he declined. People came from all corners of the town, all of them watching him with awe. It was as if a god had descended among them, and in the eyes of the Ozians, one had. He graced them with his farmboy attitude and captured their hearts with his easy smile. Yet all the while he watched as the day slowly passed him by, and soon the people were all venturing home. Many asked, no, begged him to stay at their homes, but he very kindly told them that he was only stopping through for a while. When the last of the people finally turned in for the night, he allowed his farmboy face to subside and once again Fiyero came to the surface.

It was as he was leaving the town that he noticed it. How he had missed it was impossible to understand, but he knew that he could not dwell on the thought now. Something had gone terribly, terribly wrong in the Emerald City, and to his mind came the one person he knew would want to know. After checking to make sure all of the supplies he had been gifted with were secure, he mounted the horse and sped toward the darkening horizon, fear slowly whispering into him as he rode on.

o0o0o0o

A knock sounded on the door. Her gaze turned toward the sound.

_Who could that be?_

"Glinda, come to the throne room. It's urgent." Came the soft tones of Tyuan's voice. She stood and after checking to make sure she was presentable walked out of the door. She followed Tyuan to the throne room, where he directed her to the throne. Confused, she stared at him.

"What is it, Tyuan?"

"It's on the throne. None of us have touched it. It's meant for you." Glinda's eyes widened and she stepped closer to the throne, her eyes searching it for whatever it was Tyuan spoke of. She found it immediately. It was a small envelope, upon it written in a flowing script, "For Good." She picked it up, her hand shaking as a sudden wave of fear crashed into her. Her gaze flickered to Tyuan, calm, cool, collected Tyuan, and she opened the envelope. Inside was a single postcard. She froze as her eyes read the words written there.

**The Grimmerie is in my possession.  
Do not search for it, you will not locate it.  
Leave your friend, the Witch, out of this affair.  
If you ever wish to get your precious book, you will relinquish the throne to me.  
Refuse, and people will die.  
The land of Oz is mine to rule.  
Obey or be destroyed.**

The postcard dropped from her hands as she read the signature. She turned to Tyuan and felt her knees buckle as darkness closed in around her.

Unseen in the shadows of the great room, young Chistery took flight.

o0o0o0o

She was pacing, he was watching, unsure of what else to say. She had stared at him in shock for only a moment as he had explained what he had discovered, and then she had risen to her feet and begun the pacing, which now, two hours later, she continued. He watched the emotions cross her face, an incredible range of feeling he had not expected to see. She tensed suddenly and froze her eyes staring ahead. He followed her line of sight, and was pulled to his feet in wonder. Something was coming toward them, careening at a speed that could not possibly be safe. Just as he began to wonder who or what it was, the thing crashed headlong, right into Elphaba. He watched them as they fell to the ground, and suddenly he realized with both a grimace and a smile what, or rather who, it was. Chistery.

"Miss Elphaba! I am so sorry. You must forgive me, but it was urgent that I see you. I have flown here from the Emerald City to tell you something important." He quickly jumped off of her. Elphaba smiled at the Monkey then slowly sat up.

"We know about the break in at the palace, Chistery. Thank you for coming anyway." Chistery's excitement did not fade.

"You do not understand, Miss Elphaba. He took it!" Elphaba's smile faded.

"Took what, Chis?" she asked cautiously.

"The Book. He stole it. I only found out a few hours ago, or else I would have been here much sooner to tell you. It's gone! He stole it." The Monkey said quickly, his words rushing together almost incoherently.

"Slow down Chistery. What are you talking about?" And so the Monkey launched into his tale, telling Elphaba word for word what the note had said, and image by image what he had seen happen.

"She fainted after she read it, and I do not know why. I think she was in some sort of shock." Chistery paused, fear finally seeping into his gaze. "He knows, Miss Elphaba. He knows the secret." Elphaba could only watched as the poor Monkey trembled.

"So it seems that he does, Chistery. Does Glinda know yet?" Chistery scratched his head.

"I do not think so. When I left she was mumbling something but it did not sound as though she was speaking of you."

"What was she saying, Chistery?" The Monkey paused a moment.

"'It can't be. He's dead. It's because of him this all happened. It's impossible. You're dead. I know you are.' Then she conked out again." Elphaba stared at him, shock and disbelief taking over her features.

"Chistery, did you see the note yourself?" He shook his head then after a moment perked up.

"I could only see the name at the bottom of it. What else I told you I heard Miss Glinda read aloud." Elphaba seemed to tense up even more and she looked to Fiyero, who held her gaze.

"What was the name?" Chistery did not respond, but instead collected some small sticks and began to form the image of the letters upon the ground.

"I cannot say the name, but I can show you what it looks like." He said as he worked. When he was finished, silence pervaded the air. The name was one that neither Elphaba nor Fiyero had ever expected to see again. Glinda's words echoed in their minds as they held each others eyes.

He's dead, she'd said. She was right. They looked at each other, and turned their gazes back to the letter Chistery had formed. Staring at them, they knew confusion and true fear. Disbelief colored their faces as they turned the name over in their minds.

_DR DILLAMOND_


	5. Chapter 5

She stared at the pages of the ancient volume, its gold leaf edges shining against the fading candle light. She had managed, in her way, to interpret the purple script upon the pages. It had taken years to understand the fading words. The problem had not been the reading of the words at all. It was the characters themselves. The writing had begun to fade with time and now all that remained of many of them was a dying, pale violet. She knew the words once she was able to read the letters that spelled them out.

The words were of an ancient time, of a time back when Oz believed, when there was more faith in the unknown and unnamed.

Casting her eyes to the dying embers, she considered the emerald filigree that adorned the borders of each page of the ancient book. She had discovered early in her attempts to discover the meaning of the script upon the many pages that this seemingly decorative addition was actually of greater significance. She had found that the thin strip of emerald was actually impressively small script as well, a script which, even more remarkably matched the last of the lines on the very last page of the book.

It was to that page that the book lay open now, the words taking on an otherworldly essence. Now, even after years of study, she had no clue as to what the words meant. They were the only lines in the book she had failed to understand, for they were not written in the commonly spoken tongue, but in an entirely different unreadable language. As the fire finally found its place among the sleeping dead, she glimpsed once more the words upon the page.

_Lectus Praemedicatus  
Lecta Praemedicata  
Lectum Praemedicatum_


	6. Chapter 6

Their conversation had finally come to a deadlock. No one spoke. They stared at each other. The tension in the air was palpable. Neither of them was willing to relent. The one of them utterly decided upon forsaking everything that kept them, the other absolutely drawn against such seemingly dynamic displacement of all they had agreed upon.

"You can't do this. Please just think about this before you do it." The voice was soft, pleading, the eyes imploring. But the need, the will, could not be shaken or abated. A hand raised and a sorrowful look crossed the resolute face.

"I have to." And with a blinding suffocating flash of color, silence fell again.

o0o0o0o0o

_Wake Up. _

_Wake Up._

_Please, wake up._

The words were a soft murmuring inside her mind. She found herself drawn to their screaming whisper, her befuddled mind wanting to make the sound become a vociferous silence. The noise was agonizing to her muddied thoughts and she forced her eyes to open.

"Glinda! Sweet Oz, are you alright?" The voice, she now realized, was that of Tyuan. His jade eyes stared into her blue and suddenly recollection assaulted her. Shock propelled her upward and Tyuan immediately backed away.

"Give me the letter again." He looked at her, his eyes wary. "Please. I need to see it again." He gingerly handed her the letter, watching as her eyes scanned the page. After rereading the words, she locked his gaze to hers.

"Clear out, men." He ordered. The movement of their feet made him aware of their expedient exit. His tone had made it clear they were not to be within hearing distance of the door, and he waited for their footfalls to stop echoing under the vaulted ceiling of the hallway.

"They're dead. How is this possible?" Her voice was small and uncertain. He opened his mouth to speak, but before words could come from his lips she spun, moving swiftly toward a set of double doors. He followed her without question, listening to the murmur of her thoughts, as she led him through the great corridors until they reached her favored inner sanctum, the beloved indoor garden. As soon as the great doors were shut behind them, she spoke again.

"'_Leave your friend, The Witch, out of it.'_" She whispered the writer's words questioningly, her voice bouncing in the hollow room. "Whoever that is, they can't be talking about… about…" She hesitated to speak the name. "Her. They just can't be. So what does it mean?" Her crystalline blue eyes bore into his emerald gaze for an answer. He did not speak. "The guy's crazy. Dillamond is dead. I saw his dead body, his blood. He is dead and so is she." She began to pace back and forth and he watched her steps solemnly, knowing there was more to come.

"I watched her die, Tyuan. I saw it with my own two eyes. Not that it made any sense at all. Water will melt her?! That shouldn't even be possible. But then again, she did have a way of making the impossible incredibly real." Her words fell conversationally, the sentences drifting on the air as she spoke. "Still, I heard her screams, saw her pain. Even now, I can't believe that she's really gone, can't believe that something so simple, so accidental, so undeniably impossible could fell my wonderful, complex friend. Yet, I saw with my own eyes as that horrible liquid fell upon her and she melted. MELTED! It doesn't make any sense. Why would this person bring her up? Everyone in OZ knows she's dead. They celebrated her death for crying out loud." Here, her tears finally began to fall. "Even my tears cause her pain. Water will MELT her?!" Her sorrowful words were angry and thick with frustration, and finally unable to contain himself, Tyuan spoke.

"People are so empty head they'll believe almost anything." His whisper was quiet, but in the empty room his voice carried easily to Glinda's ears.

"Fiyero…" Her voice echoed on the name, a haunting glimmer of emotion twisting in the sound.

"The Ozians were right, you know. She really does have an extra eye that always remains awake." He continued as though she hadn't spoken, forcing the words to leave him. Too long a time had already passed. "Of course it isn't an eye in the conventional sense. Still, it never sleeps."

"What?" came Glinda's confused response as she stared at him in wonder.

"You've seen for yourself that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake, although again, it is not in the conventional sense." He spoke slowly, not meeting her tear-filled eyes, his voice calm.

"Tyuan, what are you talking about?" Familiarity at his words danced in her questioning eyes and he continued, acting as though she hadn't said a word.

"A large contigent of rebels, both human and Animal alike, is making sure is well cared for." He watched as understanding leaked into her expression as she finally realized why his words seemed so familiar. She had heard them before, the day the Wizard, wretch that the man was, had named her 'the Good'. The Ozians had shouted them before her ever-smiling face, and she had silenced their fears, believing, then, that they could not be farther from the truth and thus had little to worry about. She had been so wrong.

"Tyuan, what are you saying?" Before he could answer her, crimson smoke unfurled into the room, silencing him.

It was a color and taste both Glinda and Tyuan knew well and it was an incredible shock that he could see it. He looked to Glinda, who stood shocked and frozen as the smoke began to clear. A figure rose like a shadow in the smoke, looking much like a frightening dark angel rising from the depths of the Other World, its black cloak billowing under the torrent of receding fumes. The face, covered by a hood, could not be seen, but it was easily discernible who the rising shadow was. Only one person in all of Oz could make such an entrance.

"Elphaba?" Glinda's voice was full of both doubt and hope, her face contorted by confusion.

"Glinda!" The figure raced forward, stepping gracefully from the smoke, and the hood fell, revealing her beautiful emerald skin. She glanced at Tyuan, who nodded in return, then returned her eyes back to Glinda, who was still staring at her in disbelief.

"Elphaba?" came Glinda's small voice, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yes, Glinda. It's me." Elphaba's answer was swift and gentle. For a moment none of them spoke and then Glinda erupted into a crazed fit of laughter.

"Ok. Tyuan, good one. Whatever it is you're trying to do, you've succeeded so go ahead and give up the game." He didn't answer her, knowing that Elphaba would know exactly what to say.

"Galinda." The woman's sultry voice was a soft whisper and Glinda turned upon hearing the plea her name had become. Only one person had ever said her name so sweetly, only one had ever uttered in such a way that it was both a beckoning and an underlying threat of safety.

"Elphie?" She whispered, her blue eyes staring at the emerald face. She took a step toward her, her hand reaching of its own accord out in a summons. It was enough to break the walls of time and lies that stood between the two friends and Elphaba flew into the arms of the diminutive blonde girl, tears cascading down her face.

"Oh, Glinda, my girl, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about all of this. I should've told you. I'm so sorry." The words fell from her like a river as the mantra of her tears cascaded toward the faraway ground. The two friends held tightly to each other, feeling through their shaking shoulders, the life in one another's veins.

"Now, I know there is an Unnamed God." Glinda said, finally attempting to still her tears as she smiled tentatively at Elphaba. She took in the sight of her, looking her over slowly to mold the image forever into her mind. Tyuan, who remained where he had been this entire time, took in the image with a smile.

The two women stood in stark contrast, giving morbid life to the adage 'opposites attract'. Elphaba Thropp, Witch of the West, was covered in her customary black. Her raven locks poured down her black, spilling onto her shoulders, giving her emerald face a dark halo. Her brown eyes were full of warmth as she spoke quietly with her friends. Upright and alert, she exuded a confidence that came with years of depending solely upon oneself. Vitality made her green skin glow and he smiled to know that she was doing well. The clothes she wore did not strike him as odd, she'd apparently become accustomed to living on the move. Rather than her legendary black dress, the formidable costume that struck fear into all of Oz, she wore a simple black shirt with long-sleeves and black trousers. The belt that held the pants to her waist was the only item of color she wore, and was honestly more a scarf that a belt. It was a deep violet, and was laced with small diamonds. He immediately recognized it as a customary Vinkun love gift. This particular piece was especially elaborate, showing the station of the man that had given it.

_It must be a gift from Fiyero._ He thought to himself, turning his attention now to Glinda. The small woman was about five or six inches shorter than her green companion and her radiant fair skin seemed luminous against the natural background. Her blue eyes glimmered like precious jewels, lighting her face with joy. She too had forsaken her usual overt ball gown for a simple pleated skirt, pink with white stripes, and white polo shirt, a pink lily embroidered on where a chest pocket would be. Her golden locks were pulled into a long tail, the blonde curls resting gently at the nape of her neck. She looked very much as if she was about to head out for a tennis match, her bare feet rocking back and forth with her excitement. Her bright smile was eager, and yet her eyes held reserve, signaling a strength that came from her rapid maturity since the fateful day at the Wizard's palace, the palace in which they now stood.

"…Elphie, I can't believe it's really you." Glinda was saying as Tyuan once again focused on their conversation.

"I should have told you." Elphaba answered. Tyuan stepped over to them.

"Actually, El, I was going to tell her today. Something's happened here that forced my hand." Elphaba nodded.

"I know." She said, looking over her blonde friend into Tyuan's jaded eyes. The girl spun around, pinning him with an accusatory gaze.

"You've known this entire time?" She asked vehemently.

"Yes. I'm one of Elphaba's contacts within the Emerald City. The Resistance placed me inside the Gale Force to keep an eye on the happenings within the City. It was pure chance that I was promoted the way I have been." He answered smoothly. She nodded.

"So what Ozians said is true." She said turning back to Elphaba, who stared at her, confused. "You really don't sleep. Your eyes are everywhere. Rebels are protecting you, and you really can just become someone new right before my eyes."

"Oh." The green woman grimaced but Glinda didn't notice.

"All that's missing now is Fiyero." Glinda's voice thickened with fresh tears. "He would've loved to see you now." This time Glinda did not miss the look of pain that crossed Elphaba's face.

"Um…Glin…about Yero…" The woman hesitated. Glinda pinned her with a stare.

"What is it, Elphie?"

"We need to talk."


End file.
